


4 Times Eliot's Team Were Sick and the 1 Time They Weren't

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: What's a guy to do when all his team get sick? Well, Eliot's answer is to make soup.What it says on the tin - four times Eliot's team were sick, and the one time they weren't.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Eliot Spencer & Team Leverage, Nathan Ford & Eliot Spencer, Sophie Devereaux & Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: 2020 Leverage Secret Santa Exchange





	4 Times Eliot's Team Were Sick and the 1 Time They Weren't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GinnyBloomPotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyBloomPotter/gifts).



> This was a Secret Santa gift for GinnyBloomPotter from the prompt: Eliot centric sickfic or injury fic. Live for the comfort baby! Either just eliot gets sick or hurt, OR the team does, and Eliot takes care of them, and then the roles are reversed, probably bc of something that happened while he was taking care of them. Maybe they got him sick, or he had to finish a job on his own or something. 
> 
> There's plenty more I could have added to this but time wasn't on my side. Hope you enjoy it xx

* * *

**#1 - The Sniffles**

Eliot ignored Sophie's footsteps on the stairs in favour of focusing on his attentions on making sure the soup was the perfect consistency and didn't turn into a burnt mess.  
  
"Something smells good!"  
  
Eliot frowned at the intrusion, whilst also taking in a subtle whiff. Sophie was right, it smelled amazing, and it was nice to get some recognition of his hard earned skills for once. He spun round, waving the soup ladle at Sophie menacingly, frown not slipping an inch. "Get back up to bed. What are you doing down here?"  
  
Sophie pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders indignantly. "I can't stay in Nate's bed all week you know. Besides, I reckon I've got another day at best before he kicks me out. Where is Nate anyway?"  
  
It was unsettling seeing Sophie's usual pristine exterior ravaged by a cold. She wasn't wearing any make up, her nose was bright red and her hair was sticking up in a thousand different directions. Eliot just wanted to bundle her up in that blanket and force feed her soup until she felt better. Instead he opted for focusing back on his cooking. "He went out for 'supplies'."  
  
"That's a funny way of saying 'went anywhere else but here'."  
  
She wasn't wrong. Nate had been awkwardly hovering around the apartment, bouncing between Sophie in the bedroom and getting under Eliot's feet. In a moment of inspiration and heightened blood pressure Eliot had ever-so-gently suggested to Nate that he should get his ass of the apartment.  
  
After trying three times to get Sophie to go back upstairs, he took the second best option of making her a spiced lemon tea. He instantly regretted it as Sophie took it as a hint to try to con his special lemon tea recipe out of him.  
  
Eventually his carefully crafted soup was ready. He dumped a bowl in front of Sophie with a glare, slapping her hand away as he placed the garnish just perfectly.  
  
It was an extremely tense moment as Sophie lifted the spoon up and blew on it, but it was more than worth it when she let out a hum of appreciation. Eliot grinned to himself as they both tucked in.  
  
Their quiet meal had a peaceful vibe, even accompanied as it was by Sophie's sniffles. The peace was disturbed by the slam of the front door as Nate returned.  
  
"I got Iron Bru, you English types are really into that aren't you?" Nate said, placing the biggest bottle of soda Eliot had ever seen onto the counter.  
  
"That's more of a Scottish thing." Sophie said with a smile.  
  
"That looks good" Nate said pulling the lid off the pot "Is there any left."  
  
"No, I thought you wouldn't be back for a while." Eliot said unapologetically.  
  
After a light amount of bickering and a couple of long naps, Sophie was back to normal. Everyone else said her cold had just run it's course, but Eliot had a glow on his face for a week after Parker told him with a straight face and voice full of wonder that his soup must be magic.

* * *

**#2 - The Dragon's Lair**

The first inkling they had that something was wrong was the peacefulness of the afternoon. Nate hadn't once come down to yell at them to keep it down, or to ask when they'd be going back to their own places. This was even more unusual as Parker and Hardison had just invented a game called House Hockey. It involved both Nate's golf clubs and a small round robot that had extendable knives that poked out at random moments (Parker had even suck a grumpy face complete with googly eyes to it).  
  
As if their battle cries weren't enough, they'd managed to convince Eliot to join them, and he hadn't been particularly quiet or graceful when Hardison kept throwing in new rules just as Eliot was going to win the round.  
  
Eliot was the first to point out that it was strange Nate hadn't been down to investigate. It was only when Parker (having lost rock, paper, scissors) went up to Nate's room to let him know that they'd broken his priceless vase that they knew something was really wrong. She'd open the door to find the room blacked out and Nate grumbling into his pillow.  
  
They did the only thing they could do, which was call Sophie. She came in, told them to clean up, and went upstairs to see what was up with Nate. It took a couple of days of Nate refusing help and Sophie calling in a favor with a less than reputable doctor friend for him to properly rest up, and the rest of the team enjoyed the week off with no jobs.

* * *

**#3 - Don't You Ever Do That To Me Again**

Okay, so maybe Eliot was feeling a little bit, just the tiniest little bit, guilty. How was he supposed to know that this was the one time Hardison hadn't been playing the hypochondriac?  
  
He was always complaining about having a stomach ache, or a headache or any other annoyance that came into his head. Eliot was getting pretty good at tuning some of them out.  
  
So sue him if he missed the clues on this one. It wasn't easy to catch and Hardison could have taken himself to hospital if he hadn't been so god damned stubborn. But no matter how much he tried to tell himself that, all the justification fell out of the window the minute he saw Hardison in the hospital bed. Eliot's lungs were constricting so much he felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart was pounding a beat through his eardrums.  
  
He beat Parker into the room, rushing to Hardison's side, and wrapping his arms tightly around the groggy patient.  
  
A massive exhale released all of Eliot's built up tension as Hardison returned his hug in an uncharacteristically uncoordinated way.  
  
"Dammit Hardison!" Eliot grunted, even as hugged him tighter. "Don't you ever do that to me again."  
  
"Ihjdsfop."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Isoldoo."  
  
"Listen man, I think the anaesthetic's making you groggy."  
  
Hardison settled for another hug instead of trying to talk again.  
  
After Parker had got her hugs in as well, Hardison had strung enough sounds together to say"I told you I wasn't feeling good!  
  
"I'm sorry." Eliot couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"I'm just pulling your chain." Hardison grinned. "My heads pretty fuzzy, but we're all good."  
  
"Wait, is that a tear?" Parker asked, poking Eliot's cheek. He glared at them both, muttering something about needing some crappy hospital coffee.  
  
"See if they have any orange soda. Oh, and those little grapes, oh and..."  
  
Eliot rushed off before more could be added to the list. He dreaded to think what would happen if he'd waited to hear Parker's demands too. He might have returned half an hour later with a bunch of flowers, a crossword puzzle book and a get well soon balloon and teddy (which Hardison obviously converted into a spycam), but noone will ever know except for him, Hardison and Parker.

* * *

**#4 - Chocolate for the Soul**

Eliot pulled back his shower curtain, fist raised high ready for whatever was hiding behind it. Out of everything he'd been expecting to see, it hadn't been Parker sitting butt naked on the floor of the shower, her arms wrapped protectively around her legs.  
  
He knew in his stomach something was seriously wrong. She looked up at him, and it broke his heart. Her eyes were big and wide and just looked defeated.  
  
He reached through the spray to turn the shower off, freezing water soaking into his plaid shirt. His first instinct was to reach out, to comfort her. He slowly moved his hand until it rested against her arm, almost wincing in shock at how cold her arm was.  
  
They didn't say a word as he found one of Hardison's extra fluffy towels and wrapping it round Parker, pulled her into a hug in the same movement.  
  
Ever so gently he rubbed her shoulders, trying to get some more warmth into her. Parker started crying. Time stood still as they stood there, Parker sobbing into his shoulder, and him trying to hide his own tears as they fell onto Parker's hair.

Her sobs got a little slower as her crying eased up and she eventually pulled away, kissing him gratefully on the cheek.  
  
"You need to talk about it." It was a statement, not a question. Parker just nodded in response.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it right now?" She shook her head.  
  
"Okay then, there's a cooking show on in five minutes and they've promised the perfect creme brulee recipe." Parker almost smiled at that. "I'll get my chocolate stash out."  
  
"That's really nice, but that might have hypothetically already been discovered and eaten." Parker answered in a completely innocent manner.  
  
"Well it's a good job I've got a backup chocolate stash then." Parker grimaced.  
  
Eliot grinned at her as he pulled up the floorboard next to the couch, to reveal a wide range of sweet treats. Parker's eyes lit up and she smiled for real this time. "Every ex-con needs a backup backup chocolate stash."  
  
They settled on the couch, Parker's face quickly loosing it's smile again.  
  
"You won't tell the others?" She asked.  
  
"Not right now I won't, but you should. I promise you'll feel better for it." He stroked her hair gently behind her ear and she snuggled into him.  
  
They spent most of the night cuddled up on the couch arguing over cooking recipes and when it was and wasn't worth putting the effort in (Parker couldn't see the point in most of it, and Eliot went on a fifteen minute tirade about why you have to preheat your oven).  
  
The next day they were settling in for their usual next job debrief from Hardison, Parker plonking her annoying self far too close to Eliot (as she always did). She didn't move any further away from him when she found a present on the counter top. When she opened it later she'd find a new curved knife with a shiny diamond in the hilt, a giant chocolate bar and a list of possible therapists, with extensive background checks and handwritten notes.

* * *

**#5 - The One Time They Weren't**

"Wait, what's happening to me. Parker?! Hardison?!"  
  
A claxon was sounding, sending a shrill note through his head. The walls of the medical cell were shaking around him and the whole world seemed to turn upside down.  
  
"HARDISON!!! PARKER!!!" He started yelling in panic.  
  
He looked over to see Hardison on the other side of the glass window, frantically pressing buttons. He couldn't hear anything through their comms and could only go by the panic mirrored on Hardison's face.  
  
Eliot reached out to the metal bed to try to steady himself and completely missed and crashed to the floor. And that was that.  
  
When he came to, his first thought was that his head was killing him. His second thought was thank god the claxon had stopped screaming. He slowly became aware of a sound building in his ear. It was Hardison.  
  
"Eliot, Eliot. Please tell me you can hear me. Eliot, are you with us?"  
  
He grunted an affirmative.  
  
"Thank God! How're you feeling?"  
  
"How do you think I'm feeling? Like one of those cartoon birds that's just had an anvil dropped on it's head. Did we get them?"  
  
"No they got away." Parker replied. "But we're more worried about you."  
  
Eliot managed to shakily stand up by leaning on the bed. "What do you mean."  
  
"They've released one of the viruses they're working on into the room. We don't know which one, or if there's an antidote." Hardison said.  
  
"Great." Eliot grumbled, his chest shaking with a low cough. As he pulled his hand back from his mouth, it revealed some blood there. "Uh, guys, this doesn't look good."  
  
He lifted his hand up to the glass window. Parkers face fell, and Hardison typed even faster  
  
"I can't do this. I can't breathe. Hardison I can't breathe" He started coughing again, panic rising in his chest.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was laid down, looking up at four concerned faces. They smelt of serious bad breath. Upon seeing him awake everyone started chattering all at once, only moving to make way for the doctor. After a thorough examination, the doctor said that he was free to go, but needed plenty of bed rest, which shouldn't be a problem with all these people around.  
  
Eliot turned round to see everyone's concerned expressions. "Okay, okay, but I don't need any fuss."  
  
None of them would leave him alone for the next week. Parker was practically glued to his side, and Hardison had moved all his equipment to Eliot's place so that they could 'all be together'. Nate kept patting him on the shoulder and Sophie kept sending him weird tea recipes.  
  
He kept joking about moving to another country to get away from them all, but maybe it was kinda nice to have people looking out for him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'd have liked more time to edit this, and add more onto the Eliot section, but it's the first fic I've posted in something like four years so that's got to count for something.
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr at callipygianspud


End file.
